


Comfort

by Wynter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynter/pseuds/Wynter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock needs a reminder that he is not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not sure about postig this. It was written for a friend for her request. She told me I should, so here it is.

It wasn't about posession, or humiliation, it wasn't even sexual anymore. 

It was just part of their morning routine now, it was their secret in more ways than one. Sherlock would never tell anyone else that he needed something at all times, even when John wasn't with him, to remind him that he was loved, and wanted. And also because not everyone would understand, even though it was not any of their business.

Like every morning, Sherlock stepped out of the shower, dried himself off and got dressed. Sometimes he went to find John while he was still naked and a little wet, but not when they had a case or he was in a hurry somewhere. Today it was Bart's. Molly texted him, that she had a corpse he could experiment on. A whole corpse just for him, and it wasn't even his birthday.

He picked up the heavy steel object form the edge of the sink, and the little bottle of lube, and went to the living room where John was reading today's paper. The door to the flat was closed. John always closed it on mornings, Mrs Hudson knew not to go inside if it was closed. 

She learned that one time when she did go in, and they were having sex on the sofa. They didn't even notice her, or more accurately, John didn't, Sherlock just didn't care. John only found out when he wondered out loud why Mrs Hudson kept averting her eyes when she saw them. After Sherlock told him, John was the one who averted his eyes and went beat red every time they met her for two weeks.

Sherlock silently handed John the two object, than turned away and pulled down his trousers and pants before he bent over a little.

John put just a little bit of lube on his finger, than gently pulled apart Sherlock's cheeks. He brushed his lubed finger over his entrance, than slowly slipped in inside. He wasn't open, but he wasn't too tight either. 

John picked up the steel plug from his lap with his clean hand, and after he pulled out his finger, he slowly started to push it in. He was careful, letting Sherlock get used to every milimetre of the wide and unyealding intrusion.

Sherlock's body tensed, he let out a groan, and let his head fall against his chest.

"Okay?" John asked softly, and after his lover's barely audible response he pressed a kiss to one of Sherlock's milky white cheeks as he very slowly alowed Sherlock's body to swallow the plug leaving only the flared base safely outside.

Sherlock turned again, pulling up his clothes, and John stood to meet him in a gentle kiss. Sherlock was half hard, but that was okay, it would go away. This wasn't about sex, this was comfort. Something to remind Sherlock that it was John who put it in him, always John. Sherlock took it out every morning to take care of necessities, or John took it out when they had sex, but it was always John who put it back. A reminder that he was not alone anymore.

"I love you." John said, and with his clean hand caressed Sherlock's cheek. He knew he was the only one who saw Sherlock so utterly open and vulnerable. 

"I love you too." Sherlock answered, and for a minute pressed his forehead against John's, than he stepped away and reached for his coat. His steps not telling, his clothes not showing anything. It was their secret.

"Text me if you get a case, and I'll meet you somewhere." John said as Sherlock bounded down the stairs.

"Of course!" Sherlock called back just before John heard the front door slam closed.


End file.
